Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of locating a user, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus of determining location of a user based on CDR data.
Nowadays, telecommunication operators possess a large amount of Call Detail Record (CDR) data, which is data passively collected without any operation at user side and value therein is yet to be explored; in particular, user location information is one type of very useful information.
There are various user locating methods in the art. For example, GPS locating is precise but there is no GPS information in CDR data. The location method based on a three-base station is an active location method, which requires base stations to interact with user's handheld terminal and thus is not applicable to CDR data. High precision information can also be obtained by installing an APP on user's handheld terminal, but people covered by the APP is limited (mainly people interested in content of the APP), thus it is very difficult for an APP based third part company to provide service information covering a broad range of people, and it has obvious limitations.